


I love the way you feel against me

by Trinxy



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Love, Sweet, castle - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinxy/pseuds/Trinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as reading his mind he sighs and raises her head a bit, pressing her cheek against his and tightening her hold. "I love the way you feel against me," she sighs out loud, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. (Season 5, somewhere along the line, future). Be warned. Mature themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way you feel against me

It had been a long day at work. The case finally had an ending and she had enough of being in the precinct. She left the cleaning up the murder board and packing up the case for Esposito and Ryan and headed out early. The boys had been surprised, to say the least. It's not usual for Beckett to sneak out early like that. But the truth was - she missed him.

With the new book coming out, he was doing his "work". He had been having events to attend the whole week and he hadn't showed up in the precinct at all. She knew - he needed to do that. "Frozen Heat" needed all the publicity that he could get. It meant long hours at different bookstores all over Manhattan, signing and meeting with the fans. She hasn't seen him in a week. She misses him. Badly.

As soon as she is outside of the precinct, she decides not to take her car. The Public Library and Bryant Park were nearby and she feels like walking, breathing in the New York air, full of engine exhaust gases and every kind of colourful smell. She smiles and crosses the street quickly, making her way towards the building fast.

The gigantic doorways invite her in and she hurries up the stairs, admiring the huge historical building like she always does. This place if full of stories, full of people, she wants to be part of it. The building is huge and she has no idea in which of the big halls her man is signing his books. Suddenly she notices a familiar name on a sign. She smiles and heads towards the other end of the building, to the big banquet hall.

The room is buzzing with people. They have all come to see the famous Richard Castle and get his autograph. She ever so silently makes her way into the big room. His table is surrounded by a big group of women, talking loudly and spazzing out every now and then. The bubble of laughter surfaces in her and she lets loose a small snickering giggle. She pointedly decides not to disturb him at his work and she slowly starts going up the stairs, to the balcony that looks over the big hall.

She stops in the middle of the balcony, looking down at the big hall. He is interesting when he is in his own world. He smiles to every one of his fans and he seems genuinely interested of what's going around him. He loves this. He loves to do this for his fans. He has a big heart and … this is his world. For once she can observe him in his natural habitat.

All of a sudden Castle raises his head and their eyes meet. His face is saying  _'I know you are here'._ His glance doesn't stay long at her. He turns his head back down again and continues signing and talking with his fans. A smile creeps into her features. That brief connection that they had awakened the butterflies in her stomach. She wonders to herself how did he know she was up there. Because his face had said it all. He knew exactly where she was.

She observes him for a while, but he doesn't look up anymore. She moves away from the railing and starts wandering around in this beautiful floor. The room is filled with bookshelves. She is at the mystery section of all things. Sliding her fingers over the old books, she walks around, sneaking between the shelves until she reaches to a big window. The view opens to the Bryant Park in front of the library. The sun is slowly setting and casting orange and pink shades to everything, painting the trees in autumn colours.

It's like the time has slowed down for her. One hand still touching the books in the shelves, she takes a few steps closer to the window and just stands there, admiring the play of colours and shades in front of her. She is so entranced of the setting sun, she doesn't notice the time passing by. Or the man who has sneaked in to the secluded area of the big hall.

He slowly makes his way behind her, leaning against the table behind her. She still hasn't turned around, so he assumes she didn't notice him coming after her.

His voice low and soft, he makes himself noticeable, "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

He sees her jerking a bit - he had surprised her. She slowly turns herself around to face him. She nods "Yes. It's amazing."

He smiles as she is walking to him. She looks absolutely beautiful in this light. The setting sun is casting its rays to her hair, making it look like a crown around her face. She looks absolutely unreal, too good to be true. He can't suppress the sudden inhale of amazement.

" _You_  are amazing," he whispers, sneaking his arm around her back and pulling her in. She stands between his legs and slithers her arms around his shoulders.

"Mh?" she asks, her hum sounding like a mix of question and agreement. She rests her head against his, her chin resting on his right shoulder, their cheeks touching. They just stand there in silence, surrounded by an amazing spectacle of colours. She closes her eyes and sighs contently.

After some long minutes, she asks "How did you know I was here?"

He smiles against her face, his lips twitching slightly. "I always know where you are."

"Oh?" she hums out loud.

"I saw you at the moment you walked into this big hall," he lets her in to his secret. "You thought you were subtle. But I saw you. I thought you'd come to greet me at the table, but you were already making your way over here. And it was very logical to find you in the mystery section. It's so very you."

"I love it here," she whispers. "I missed you."

He tightens his grasp around her waist. "I missed you too."

"Are you done with the event?" she asks, closing her eyes.

"Yes," he breathes in, nuzzling his nose against her shoulder. "The last fan went away ten minutes ago. I came here as quickly as I could."

She nods. They just stand there, like under some kind of spell. It feels so warm, so nice to have her on his arms. He loves it. Just to feel her against him. He loves to hold her and never let go.

Just as reading his mind he sighs and raises her head a bit, pressing her cheek against his and tightening her hold.

"I love the way you feel against me," she sighs out loud, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

The words get stuck to his throat and he is unable to say something back to her. Instead he just holds her. Tight. His big arms surrounding her, keeping her in place, keeping her safe. He never wants to let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She feels hands moving against her skin. Through the haze of the sleep she realizes there are strong fingers caressing her side with slow strokes. She tentatively breathes in and that catches the attention of the owner of those strong hands. She feels the grasp getting more firm at her hip and he brings his face close to her neck.

They are snuggling together in his big king size bed at his loft. Both lying on their left side - spooning position is the perfect leverage for Castle to make her feel good, drive her crazy, oh so very slowly. He removes her brown locks from her neck and replaces them with his mouth. He plants an open mouthed kiss there and moves his lips to her ear. His breath against her neck brings out shivers from her.

"You are awake," he whispers, lips against the shell of her ear.

Another shiver runs through her and she can't find her voice to answer. Instead she nods slightly. He smiles and bites her ear gently, earning a sharp intake of breath.

"I thought so," he whispers again, moving his hand from her hip slowly to her breast, mapping the whole journey against her skin. He palms her breast with his hand making her shiver again. He moves his fingers, massaging the now hardened nipple gently. She moans out when he pinches the reddened peak.

He kisses her neck again, letting his tongue to dart out and swirl against the sweet skin of hers. She moans again when he keeps massaging her breast with slow pace. He pauses his exploration of her neck.

"I love when you make these noises," he states breathily.

"Yeah?" comes the soft voice of Kate. She is out of breath. Aroused. She hasn't still opened her eyes yet, enjoying the new method of him waking her up.

"Yeah..." he answers back, slowly sharing kisses to her neckline and right shoulder. "You make those sounds only when I am with you. These sounds belong to me," he finishes, surprising her with the caress of her other breast. Both of his arms have sneaked around her, his fingers playing gently with her breasts, making her arch against him and gasp.

"You are so sexy when you do that," he can't hold back his appreciation. She chuckles and turns her head to watch him, finally opening her eyes. Their eyes meet and he smiles back at her. "And gorgeous," he adds. He brings his lips back to her face, nipping her skin here and there on the way. Finally, their lips meet. Soft, tentative, lazy touches. Barely grazing his lips against hers. She sighs again, her blood starting to boil in his veins.

"You are too talkative today," she mumbles between the soft touches. He opens his mouth and catches her lips with his, changing the pace of their kisses. Sliding the tongue between her open lips, he heats up the kiss, growing it deeper and hotter.

"You like it," he breathlessly whispers, when they break from each other for a second. And then his mouth is on hers again. One of his hands abandons her breast and slowly starting to make its way downwards. His fingers circle her navel once, twice, before he slides one finger over it. She arches again as he catches her moan in their searing kiss. He knows for a fact how sensitive this area is for her. He loves to make her moan, only by touching her.

"Castle," she sighs when they break the kiss again. "Don't tease," she begs.

He stops circling her navel and moves his hand more downwards. "I am not teasing you," he whispers against her lips, catching them again in a peck. "I am loving you."

She lets out a sigh when he parts her legs and slides his hands around her thigh. He swoops her leg up and bends it, until her foot is placed behind his legs - that way opening her up for him. He slowly caresses her thigh, sliding the hand slowly back, inching closer to her center.

With torturously slow pace, he covers her center with his hands, continuing to tease her. She whimpers against him, his movements making her gasp and arch, trapping his hardness effectively between their bodies. He claims her lips again, swallowing her protests and whimpers.

One hand working on her breasts, the other hand of his is making her crazy, fingers working in a slow, but determined speed against her. She can't help herself and presses herself against him.

"Castle, please," her voice low, full of arousal and want. "Ahh," she breathes out when he hits that spot again, sliding the fingers inside her.

"What do you want?" he chuckles, sharing kisses to her cheek.

"Castle, ahh," she cannot seem to get out any of the words. He smiles. It's exactly what he wanted. Making her crazy. "I want you, Castle. I want you," she finally gets out, locking her right hand behind his head, bringing his mouth down again.

He breaks the kiss when he props himself up to her left arm and positioning himself against her entrance. He doesn't move just yet. He pauses to look at her. This beautiful woman in bed with him, her back against his front, one leg thrown over his hips. She is so open and inviting. So incredibly delicious.

Just then, she opens her eyes again. Her green irises are full of lust and want. She smiles at him, the hand in his neck slowly caresses the short hair there. He shivers. All of the logical thoughts leave him and he pushes himself in her.

They both moan at the same time. Feeling him inside her is so overpowering, she could come just then and there. He allows her to adjust to him, he knows she likes that little time while he is inside her, not moving but enjoying each other as one, joined. Breathing in and out as one. He caresses her side with his free hand drawing lazy circles on her stomach and moving downwards again. He kisses her neck as he starts moving inside her. She adjusts with his slow rhythm and starts moving together with him, her backside against his front gathering the friction. He moves his fingers between her folds. She moans out loud something that sounds like his name.

He keeps up the slow pace, even though he feels that she is getting more and more ready. She is moaning out loud now, barely containing herself. So open. So free. He can't manage with the slow pace anymore since she is now dictating the speed. He hurries up his movements, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss. When they break to breathe he whispers, his words coming out jumbled, "I love how you feel around me."

She can't answer back to her, because the words die in her throat. All she can do is breathe and let loose those sound he's making her do. His fingers match the pace of him inside her. She feels the heat pulsating all over her body and she rakes her nails to his neck, holding on to him. Her other hand finds his palm against her side and she joins his fingers with hers. They are together. In this together. Always.

Suddenly he speeds up, their bodies slapping together in hurried abandon. She feels the first waves of orgasm hitting her and she pulls his face down to her, opening her mouth and kissing him senseless. She shudders against him wildly as the orgasm hits her in full force. No sounds escape her, because he is muffling them with his searing kiss.

He thrusts into her blindly. All thoughts of going slow has abandoned him as he feels the high hitting her. Her walls gripping him like a fist, he has no possibility but to follow her. Wherever she goes, he follows. The orgasm hits him all of a sudden, making him see the fireworks. He groans out a shuddering breath against her mouth as he comes inside her.

It takes a while until their breathing returns to normal. Still joined and too lazy to move, he slides his hand all over her body again. She responds to his touch with a low moan. He shares a sloppy kiss against her shoulder, completely spent. Pulling her more comfortably against him, he wants to feel her skin against him. To feel her surrounding him.

"I love the way you feel against me," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system, or otherwise it would have haunted me for days. Or months. I hope you like it and leave a review for me. So I'd know how I did this time. Love me some Caskett smut!
> 
> Thanks Tux. My partner in crime. *hugs*.


End file.
